


Boxers or Briefs?

by TheQuirkyJaiByrd



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Headcanon, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuirkyJaiByrd/pseuds/TheQuirkyJaiByrd
Summary: A look into the different skivvies of the Bleach universe.





	1. Karakura Town Drawers

**Author's Note:**

> Since my fan fiction ideas for Bleach are normally super depressing, I decided to do something more lighthearted. I'll be starting on the Soul Society males next. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Boxer briefs. Just as he's a mishmash of different beings, Ichigo (unconsciously) needed underwear to reflect that. The two different underwear types coming together to help keep his package in place without an intensely tight hold is just right for the Shinigami/Vizard/Quincy/Fullbringer.

Uryū Ishida: Briefs, but only in white. He needs the stability briefs give him but he still has to rep his Quincy pride, even when it comes to undergarments. A number of his underwear also have a blue Quincy cross hand sewn in by himself.

Yasutora “Chad” Sado: Briefs. He dislikes boxers because they’re so long and they hang so loosely; it feels like a second pair of pants. If he had to choose between boxers and going commando, he'd go commando.

Keigo Asano: Boxers. Briefs are way too serious for Karakura Town's comic relief. Boxers allow his comedic powers and junk to be free.

Mizuiro Kojima: Briefs. Briefs convey a certain level of maturity to the girls that boxers just can't capture. What if he met a cute girl and one thing led to another? No way he’d be caught dead in a set of underwear so laughable.

Isshin Kurosaki: Fundoshi. Isshin loves the fundoshi. It brings him back to his younger days in the Soul Society. The nostalgic feel keeps Isshin and his package happy.

Ryūken Ishida: Briefs, but only in gray and white. He’s a doctor that oversees the hospital, so he likes to be strapped in. Even though he frequently says he hates the Quincy, he’s often found wearing Quincy color briefs. In fact, before she passed, Ryūken’s wife, Kanae, would often stitch the Quincy cross onto his underwear, much to his (supposed) dismay. Now, he has a tailor do it for him. No matter how much he tries to deny it, he’s always a Quincy at heart and in his underwear.

Kon: Commando. Since he spends most of his time in stuffed animal form, Kon isn't a big fan of clothes. He tries to keep the clothes to a bare minimum when he’s in human form. Less is definitely better.

Kisuke Urahara: Commando. During his time in the Soul Society, he used to be a briefs man. His training and work in the 12th Division was intense; he needed to be properly strapped in for his routine. Nowadays, Urahara has more time to relax. As a part of his new, more leisurely lifestyle, Urahara finds himself just wanting to let it hang.

Tessai Tsukabishi: Fundoshi or commando. A serious man with a serious taste for serious underwear. The fundoshi is the only type of underwear that’s perfect for this stoic man. If he can't find a fundoshi, he's not going to wear anything at all. 

Jinta Hanakari: Boxers. He doesn’t get much choice when it comes to underwear. The options he was given by the Urahara Shop males were either some boxers (leftover from some random shipment from who knows how long ago) or a fundoshi. After accidentally walking in on Tessai leaving the bath with a fundoshi on, he promptly chose boxers.

Don Kanonji: Commando. THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH HIM! HIS UNDERWEAR IS NEVER WITH HIM!


	2. Shinigami Captain Skivvies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload another chapter! This chapter will focus on the captains of the Gotei 13, more specifically the original captains from the Soul Society Invasion arc. I was trying to use different divisions (like captains after Aizen's defection or captains after the final arc), but this division was the cleanest. Anyways, please enjoy and stick around for the next chapter, lieutenants and seated members! Thanks for reading!

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto: Fundoshi. Captain Yamamoto is a traditionalist. He will only acknowledge the traditional underwear, the fundoshi. Any suggestions to swap to something “newer” will be met with a stubborn rejection and a speech about how underwear was “back in his day”. 

Gin Ichimaru: Briefs. Being the mysterious person that he is, nobody really knows why Gin chooses to wear briefs. He just wears his briefs with a smile, an eerie, fox-like smile.

Sōsuke Aizen: Briefs or Commando. During his stint as Captain of the Fifth Division, Aizen wore briefs, the perfect undergarment for the perfect disguise. After he defected, Aizen never wore underwear. His underwear went as rogue as he did and no underwear has been able to control his junk since.

Byakuya Kuchiki: Briefs. Most people think Byakuya would wear a fundoshi since he helps uphold so many traditions in the Gotei 13 and the Kuchiki Clan. However, Byakuya is more of a rule upholder than a tradition upholder. Byakuya is one for law and order, even in his hakama. While he has respect for the fundoshi, the Sixth Division captain feels that the briefs helps maintain the law and order down under better. 

Sajin Komamura: Commando. While he would want to wear underwear to take part in human traditions, Komamura’s wolf side abhors the feel of anything restricting him downstairs. In fact, if he tries to put on underwear, he’ll just rip it off with his teeth and tear it to shreds. The wolf-man’s already wearing a ton of armor; he’s not going to restrict another part of his body with another piece of cloth. 

Shunsui Kyōraku: Commando. Shunsui never wears underwear. Back in his academy days, Shunsui had to wear a fundoshi at the insistence of Captain Yamamoto (“It’s a part of the Shin'ō Academy uniform! Wear it!”), but now that he’s a captain, he lets it hang loose. His package is as free as his spirit. 

Kaname Tōsen: Briefs. He isn’t a stickler when it comes to underwear. He’ll even experiment with different types of undergarments when given the chance. Tōsen wore a fundoshi in his academy days and tried boxers and briefs when he first joined the Gotei 13. He even went commando for a little while at the recommendation of Komamura. Tōsen just always finds himself going back to briefs. Briefs get the job done and they’re pretty comfortable.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya: Briefs. He won’t admit it out loud, but he’s trying to be more adult. In his younger days, when he lived in the West Rukongai, he wore a fundoshi since that was the only underwear his grandmother knew of. In his academy days, when Tōshirō was starting to strike it out on his own, he tried boxers. Now that he’s a young captain among adult captains, Tōshirō wants to be more mature and one way is to do that is to wear briefs, the ultimate adult underoos. 

Kenpachi Zaraki: Commando. Underwear? Do you really think a measly piece of fabric could contain this monster of a man? You know, Captain Yamamoto tried to peddle that crap to him about needing to wear underwear when he was younger, but Kenpachi ain’t buying it. He’s going to let it hang and, unless some fundoshi comes and kicks his ass, he’s not buying into it. 

Mayuri Kurotsuchi: Commando. When he was a prisoner in the Maggot’s Nest all those years ago, Mayuri wasn’t issued underwear. The idiots that jailed him thought he was going to find a way to kill his way out of his cell if they gave him any extra supplies or materials to work with, including underwear. He’ll concede that they were right; Mayuri was going to murder them if given the chance. But with underwear? They really underestimated his genius. Either way, the habit of not wearing underwear stuck with him. Mayuri does, however, suffer occasionally from chafing due to his Zanpakutō hanging between his legs.

Jūshirō Ukitake: Fundoshi. He’s always worn a fundoshi. Wearing fundoshi is normal for aristocratic families, even the lower level clans like the Ukitake family. Ukitake doesn’t mind other underwear, though. He has been known on occasion to wear briefs, but he prefers the comfort of what he knows best.


	3. Lieutenants and Seated Shinigami Undergarments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my lack of updates! College met me in a back alleyway and hit me over the head with over two weeks worth of exams. Bright side is they're done now (until finals)! So, here we are, back at it again, with the undies of the lieutenants and seated members of the Gotei 13! Enjoy! Up next, will be the Visored followed by the Arrancar!

Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe: Briefs. Sasakibe originally wore fundoshi due to his fierce loyalty to Captain Yamamoto, but, because of his love for for Western culture, Sasakibe decided to adopt Western underwear. He wasn’t a fan of how loose boxers were, so he went with briefs. From time to time, the First Division Lieutenant will wear a fundoshi like back in the good ol’ days, but he’s a briefs man now through and through.

Marechiyo Ōmaeda: Fundoshi. Coming from a rich family in the Soul Society, Ōmaeda (like many other rich or aristocratic men) follows the tradition of wearing of a fundoshi. However, a plain fundoshi doesn’t suit Ōmaeda’s taste. He often gets his fundoshi crafted from the most luxurious silks, embroidered with the gold thread, and entwined with the finest jewels. Others consider it an expensive atrocity when they see it, but Ōmaeda loves his extravagant fundoshi and a chance to flex his wealth through them.

Izuru Kira: Fundoshi . As a member of the Shingami’s Men’s Association, he’s forced by the organization’s president (Iba) to adhere to the dress code. The dress code includes wearing a fundoshi since it’s the “most macho” underwear out there. Izuru would honestly prefer to wear some briefs (he hears those are super comfortable), but since he and his friends all seem to wear fundoshi, he’ll put up with these rules for now. 

Yasochika Iemura: Fundoshi. Iemura wears the fundoshi because he thinks he looks best in them. Even if he doesn’t get the eye wear that he wants, Iemura is determined to get the underwear he likes. As Vice President of the Shinigami Men’s Association, he and Iba had actually discussed making the fundoshi an official part of the uniform. They both agreed that the fundoshi was an essential part of the outfit (though for very different reasons). Now, Iemura can wear the underwear he loves and has nothing barring him from doing so. 

Hanatarō Yamada: Boxers. Hanatarō has gotten almost every pair of his underwear stolen. Briefs, fundoshi, you name it, it was taken. Every time he’s hung his underwear up on the line when he’s doing laundry for him and most of the Fourth Division males (he never wants to do it, but those guys don’t give him much choice), it always disappears. He’s not sure if it’s some harmless mix-up or if somebody is playing a prank on him, but he ends up losing his drawers either way. The current underwear he has are boxers. He’s hoping these don’t go missing, too.

Renji Abarai: Fundoshi. Unlike many of his other fellow lieutenants who are bound by the rules of the Shinigami Men’s Association, Renji just prefers wearing the fundoshi because grew up wearing a fundoshi. He’ll wear briefs from time to time, but he always goes back to what he knows. 

Rikichi: Fundoshi. Since Renji is his hero, Rikichi would copy anything the 6th Division Lieutenant does. When he found out that Renji wore a fundoshi, Rikichi swapped in his boxers for a fundoshi. With his eyebrow tattoos and fundoshi, Rikichi now feels closer to Renji than before.

Tetsuzaemon Iba: Fundoshi. Only the manliest of underwear could be sastiate this old school macho man. The fundoshi, in Iba’s eyes, is that underwear. Iba will concede that boxers and briefs do have a macho flair to them, but he believes that, in a contest of the manliest underwear among the manliest underwear, the fundoshi comes out on top. 

Shūhei Hisagi: Briefs, fundoshi when necessary. Even if he is a member of the Shinigami Men’s Association, he’s not going to splurge on fundoshi. Unlike some of the rich boys floating around the ranks of the Gotei 13 and Shinigami Men’s Association (namely Ōmaeda), Hisagi, a man that grew up in the lower classes of Rukongai, doesn’t have the expendable income to blow on fundoshi. He keeps a fundoshi or two just for meetings and drinking sessions with Izuru and Renji, but, in general, Hisagi prefers a cheap five pack of briefs.

Ikkaku Madarame: Commando. Ikkaku doesn’t like like being restricted by fabric. He doesn’t like tabi with his sandals and he barely tolerates his Shinigami uniform. Ikkaku definitely doesn’t want an additional piece of cloth weighing him down, especially when it has to be on his crotch.

Yumichika Ayasegawa: Commando. If there’s one thing that’s ugly, it’s men’s underwear. The plain colors and drab designs don’t fit his flamboyant personality at all. Yumichika would prefer to go underwear-less than to put such ugly garments on him.

Akon: Briefs. He’s not too particular with his underwear; as long as it’s functional, Akon will wear it. He believes the most functional underoos are the briefs.

Rin Tsubokura: Boxers. The clumsy 12th Division member prefers boxers over other forms of underwear. It’s the underwear that’s the least likely to snag or squeeze him in the wrong way.

Hiyosu: Boxers. Hiyosu just prefers boxers because of the loose fit. He doesn’t like his clothes incredibly tight on him because of all the time he spends researching; he has to be comfortable. Boxers provide that level of comfort so he can spend hours on hours plugging away at his scientific projects.

Kaien Shiba: Briefs. Even though he hailed from a noble family, Kaien wasn’t one to conform to traditions for traditions’ sake. He was a rebel when it came to social norms, including the ones that stated what undergarments he should be wearing. After wearing the fundoshi (which he found kind of uncomfortable) for a number of years, Kaien ran into briefs, a new product within the Seireitei at the time. He tried them, loved them, and never wore another fundoshi again.

Sentarō Kotsubaki: Fundoshi. Sentarō has always worn fundoshi. When he lived in the Rukongai, when he joined the Shin’ō Academy, when he entered the Gotei 13, fundoshi were always the most accessible underwear. He was neither here nor there when it came to fundoshi; he honestly didn’t have any strong feelings about drawers until he found out that Captain Ukitake wore them. Now, he takes pride in the fact that he is wearing a Captain Ukitake approved brand of skivvies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you stuck around to reach the end! On a side note, I normally don't have characters on the list that only lasted for one arc (e.g. if we only saw them for the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc or the 1000 Year Blood War Arc, they're not going to pop up) or if they're from an anime only arc (e.g. Shūsuke Amagai). However, if I've missed somebody that meets the criteria and isn't a Visored or an Arrancar, please let me know! I'll be happy to remedy it!


	4. Visored Undies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back from the dead with an update! Unfortunately, it's a very short update. The next update on the Arrancar will be longer, so stick around! I'm also considering doing a boxers or briefs for the women of Bleach (with women's underwear, of course, just haven't figured out a snappier title yet). Feel free to let me know your thoughts!  
> Anyways, here's the Visoreds and their underwear! Enjoy!

Shinji Hirako: Commando. Shinji doesn’t mess around with undies; it’s too much of a hassle. Boxers are too loose, briefs can be too tight, and fundoshi just ain’t right. He’s been letting it hang since he was captain and continues to let it hang as a Visored.

Love Aikawa: Boxers. Love is super laid back guy. When he’s relaxing, he wants his clothes, especially his underwear, to be comfortable. Love likes boxers because they’re not tight like briefs and they don’t have a weird fit like the fundoshi. Boxers are the perfect underwear for Love to lounge around and read Shōnen Jump in.

Rōjūrō “Rose” Ōtoribashi: Commando. Being the stylish man that he is, Rose wants all aspects of his clothes to be equally as stylish. Unfortunately for him, Rose has yet to find a pair of men’s underwear that’s fashionable enough. Try to give him a five pack of Hanes briefs and Rose will dramatically reject them, declaring that he’ll patiently wait for the one day that he’ll find the right undergarment.

Kensei Muguruma: Briefs. Due to his athletic nature, Kensei wants his underwear to keep him strapped in. There were pretty limited underwear options when he was a captain, so he normally just settled for the fundoshi. However, after becoming a Visored, Kensei explored a number of different types of undies and, at the end of the day, he liked briefs the best. Briefs keep his junk in place for any vigorous workout, whether it be a simple run, training with the other Visored, or helping protect Karakura Town.

Hachigen “Hacchi” Ushōda: Fundoshi or Boxers. When he was the lieutenant underneath Tessai, Hachi used to wear a fundoshi. He wasn’t too picky about his underwear choices so he wore the fundoshi because it was the easiest to find. However, as a Visored, Hachi has a harder time with underwear. Over time, it became more difficult to find fundoshi in the Human World. It’s even tougher now because there are few fundoshi in the Human World that are meant for his large frame. If he can find a fundoshi, he’ll wear it, but a nice pair of stretchy boxers will suffice as well.


End file.
